<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>口是心非 by gongqing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645978">口是心非</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing'>gongqing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cross bones/Helmut zemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>口是心非</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>口非心是六</p><p> </p><p>朗姆洛压住他，强迫性的纠缠他的舌头。手腕被握住按在头顶，朗姆洛一边亲他一边解开他衬衫的扣子。已经多月没有性生活的泽莫感觉自己也有点控制不住，他的身体在朗姆洛的抚摸下实诚的起了反应。</p><p>胸膛突然暴露在空气中，泽莫在乳尖被掐住的时候咝了一声，想曲起膝盖顶朗姆洛却被对方分开双腿，朗姆洛的膝盖极具目的性的顶在他裆部蹭动。</p><p>两人呼吸都慢慢加重，朗姆洛松开泽莫胳膊的时候他也没有反抗，而是不自觉的搭上朗姆洛的肩头。</p><p>朗姆洛顺着泽莫的嘴唇一路亲吻到他的脖子，泽莫喘着气向上挺动胸膛迎合他。</p><p>碍事的衣服被朗姆洛扔到床下，突然全身接触空气的泽莫瑟缩一下，被朗姆洛抱住。</p><p>泽莫的腿盘上朗姆洛的腰，朗姆洛耸动着腰身把阴茎放在泽莫腿间摩擦。</p><p>“朗姆洛......”</p><p>朗姆洛捂住泽莫的嘴唇，然后握着他一条大腿顺着摸到根部，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤被指甲搔动。泽莫被刺激的眼眶发红，温热的呼吸喷在朗姆洛手上形成一片水汽。朗姆洛含住他的嘴唇把他的所有呼吸和声音都吞下肚，然后手指毫不留情的撑开褶皱伸了进去。</p><p>泽莫睁大眼，然后又被朗姆洛用手掌捂住眼睛。</p><p>手指不停的在他体内进出，开拓那处紧致的小穴，直到肠壁开始分泌出些许粘液来适应异物。</p><p>泽莫整个脊柱都发麻，腿被拉着翘的更高，朗姆洛增加了一根手指来开拓他。他忍不住发出一些压抑在喉咙里的声音，朗姆洛放开他的嘴让他呼吸，转而去啃他的脖子。</p><p>“叫出来就好。”</p><p>朗姆洛含住他的乳头，用手按揉他涨的难受的阴茎。泽莫狠狠的抓了一把朗姆洛的后背，不出意外是见血了。作为报复，朗姆洛在他胸膛上咬了一口，然后又吸允他的脖子，位置高到难以被衣领遮住。</p><p>泽莫也效仿他在他颈侧留下一个明显的痕迹，然后被用力拍了一下屁股。</p><p>“真要做到最后？”</p><p>“不然呢？”</p><p>朗姆洛不觉得他能在这个时候委屈自己停下来，他的小兄弟在叫着要干进泽莫的屁股。泽莫咬了下嘴唇然后抬高了屁股。</p><p>“你好像很不情愿。”</p><p>用三根手指在泽莫体内搅动，现在已经湿润的能听出水声了。</p><p>“少他妈废话。”</p><p>泽莫只是试探性的问候，现在停下来他也不会好受。但是他们这个关系似乎即将要更加混乱，而朗姆洛已经掐着他的腰用前端摩擦他的臀瓣。</p><p>“戴套......”</p><p>泽莫皱眉，朗姆洛啧了一声然后探身在床头柜里翻出一盒拆开，还好他上次去超市买了一盒。</p><p>“看来你早有准备，啊......”</p><p>朗姆洛一个挺身让还想说什么的泽莫失声，比手指粗的多的肉棒捣进最深处，泽莫抽着气用腿夹住朗姆洛。</p><p>“你轻点.....”</p><p>“你放开。”</p><p>被夹得差点早泄的朗姆洛捏着泽莫屁股上的软肉，双手揉搓着往两边分开。泽莫慢慢的放松下来，胳膊环上朗姆洛的脖子，朗姆洛用手托住他的后背。</p><p>等到适应的差不多，朗姆洛开始慢慢的顶弄。泽莫的腿被他拉着高高的盘在自己腰上，还贴心的在他的屁股下边垫了个枕头。</p><p>朗姆洛一边抽插一边安抚着泽莫，不停的和他交换亲吻。被操着的泽莫无意识的想要依赖对方，手臂不停的收紧想抱着朗姆洛。</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>亲吻泽莫的眼角和耳垂，泽莫整个人都挂在他身上。朗姆洛把他按进床垫里用力操着。</p><p>囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音和咕叽咕叽的水声缠在一起，摸了一把交合的地方，朗姆洛把那些粘液抹上泽莫的屁股，然后揉着他的臀肉。被操到腿发软的泽莫几乎要从朗姆洛身上滑下来，被他强硬的又抓着腿盘好。</p><p>朗姆洛用舌头舔泽莫不停滚动的喉结，咬住他致命的地方。</p><p>泽莫用棕色的眼睛看着他，薄薄的唇张开呼着热气。</p><p>“朗姆洛。”</p><p>泽莫喊得很小声，尾音打着卷。仿佛一片羽毛搔动他的心脏，朗姆洛低头吻了吻他的眼睛然后开始了更猛烈的进攻。</p><p>被抓住腿大开大合肏弄的泽莫忍不住叫的有点大声，等到朗姆洛射出来放开他时还有点失神。</p><p>朗姆洛摘下灌满精液的安全套扔到垃圾桶里，然后侧躺着抱住泽莫用手给他撸出来。泽莫抽着气享受他的服务，短时间里两次高潮让他的大脑出现断层。</p><p>两具流着汗的赤裸身体躺在一起，朗姆洛歇了一会去卫生间放水。</p><p>泽莫躺在床上盯着天花板。</p><p>“怎么，还没反应过来？”</p><p>朗姆洛把他横抱起来，看他还在发呆，忍不住想逗逗他。</p><p>泽莫看了朗姆洛一眼，然后鼻子里哼了一声。</p><p>“难道是不满意？”</p><p>试了试水温，朗姆洛把泽莫放下，由于当初考虑到只有自己一个人住，他就没有装浴缸那种麻烦玩意。泽莫依附着他站在喷头底下，脸色还是有点臭。</p><p>朗姆洛不知道自己哪里又得罪了他，只好一手扶着他一手在他身上搓洗，把那些黏黏的东西洗掉。</p><p>“朗姆洛......”</p><p>泽莫突然的开口，声音因为刚刚的喊叫有点哑。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>扯过浴巾把泽莫包起来再抱回去的朗姆洛低头回应他。</p><p>“我脑子好像有水。”</p><p>“？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>